


Force of Nature

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform, loki odinson x reader, loki x you - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: "you're a little scary sometimes, you know that? brilliant... but scary"





	Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> this has some mention of violence, thanos and death but it has fluff!

“They  _what!?_ ”

The comms went silent as you slowly tried to make sense of what you just heard. They have him. Your husband, Loki, has been captured by the Black Order.

You were currently in a planet called Morag, fighting against Thanos’ army. The whole team assembled and they even called out for extra help around the galaxy which explains your presence. You had been an avenger in the past but ever since you and Loki got married you moved to Asgard, living your life as their princess and warrior. But when you received word from Thor about the team needing you, you knew you had to answer. Those people were your first family.

As soon as you arrived Steve explained the situation: Thanos was finally ready to put in march his plan of balancing the universe. Loki seemed calm as he listened attentively but you knew his levels of distress were high so after a quick pep talk and a kiss the both of you jumped into action.

At first you fought together but, somehow, you got separated from each other during the fight and only noticed it when Scott informed you he had been taken captive by his worst nightmare.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Clint grunted through the earpiece making you come back to your senses.

You turned your head looking for Clint until you saw him fighting against those weird dogs. As you marched up to him your fists began to glow, soon enough a dark hue enveloped you and with the mere flick of your wrist the dogs were gone, swallowed up by the void.

Clint nodded his head at you but said nothing. A smart move from him.

Your breaths were getting shallow. This couldn’t be happening. During your time together you assured Loki that he was safe and that he wouldn’t have to face those who broke him in the past ever again. Your heart constricted at the thought of him being tortured, you had to find him.

You kept walking, looking for him but your mind was elsewhere. Unconsciously, you sent whoever crossed your way straight to their deaths in order to avoid wasting more time. Suddenly, your ears perked up at the sound of his voice.

“Perhaps we can come to an agreement?”

It was him. And he was still alive.

Placing yourself behind a rock, you tried to come up with a plan but the sudden whoosh of a dagger stopped you.

“Show yourself, mortal.” A disembodied voice called out for you and you complied.

Stepping away from the shadows, you revealed yourself. You saw Loki tied against a rock and when he saw you, he gave you a sad smile and muttered three words that ripped your soul in half.

_I love you._

A cold feel ran through your body and panic settled on the pit of your stomach. He had resigned himself to die and it broke your heart to even think of a life without him. You were about to argue when a voice beat you to it.

“Rejoice! For you will have the fortune of watching him die at the hands of Thanos and afterwards you will meet the same glorious fate.” Ebony Maw looked proud and it made you sick.

Your head was a mess already and this ridiculous speech only made you more upset. With a stoic face you replied to him. “I’d rather watch your body tear apart, piece by piece, as you scream for mercy.”

Your tone was flat, chin held up high; they were messing up with something they didn’t know.

Black Dwarf growled and Ebony shushed him with the lift of his finger. He had the decency to look unpleased.

“Foolish creature.” Lifting his hand, he sent metal pieces flying towards you.

You quickly lifted your arms, flicked your wrists and pulled them down, creating a time-space loop in front of you which swallowed the debris directed at you.

What these creatures didn’t know was that you’ve been graced by the universe with a rare form of magic. When Loki learned about it he was very intrigued and devoured every book there was in order to comprehend what made you so powerful. You couldn’t say you didn’t want to know either so, after much reading, you finally found the source thanks to an astrophysics article.

Dark energy.

The text explained in detail this concept and when you showed it to Tony and Bruce they immediately started running their equations and numbers. About a week later both men came into the common room, bags under their eyes but sporting wide smiles, confirming that dark energy is what made you able to mold and use the dark matter around you as you pleased. After all, dark energy makes up to three quarters of the entire universe, more than the solid matter of stars, planets and galaxies. So yeah, you are pretty powerful.

Loki took this distraction to his advantage by freeing himself from the chains and teletransporting next to Ebony Maw. He struck his side with a dagger and with a blast of magic blowed up Proxima Midnight and Black Dwarf out of their feet.

You ran straight towards Ebony Maw and choked him but as he was about to pass out you let him go. You were far from done with him.

In the mean time, Loki chained the rest of Thanos’ children and dropped them at your feet.

“What will you do Asgardian? Kill us?” Proxima Midnight muttered, a scowl evident on her face.

“Oh, it’s not me you should be worried about.” His tone was honeyed, a grin sitting on his lips. “It’s my  _wife_.”

Loki smiled at you, a mischievous one this time. He knew what was coming and he couldn’t help the pride from filling his chest.

“All yours, my love.”

He stepped away from you, letting you work and you silently thanked him.

Thanos’ children were looking at you with hate but you brushed it off, choosing to focus on Ebony Maw. He looked bad but you knew he was still strong enough to kill you, so you quickly got to work.

Thinking of all the pain and torture they inflicted on Loki made you feel a tug on your body, as if something was calling out for you. Closing your eyes, you focused on the tug, lulling you straight to a source of energy. When you opened your eyes again they were no longer in their normal colour, they were black now, filled with dark energy ready to pour out of you.

A blast of it surged through your hands, momentarily altering the gravity but it was quickly replaced by the birth of a black hole which was seconds away from attracting everything to its core. Before it could swallow the entire planet, you projected a protecting field around it, this way you got to decide who got sent straight to their death.

“Any last words?”

Your tone was mocking but before they could open their mouths you lifted your hand and allowed the energy to pulse from it, sending them flying straight to the black hole.

“Not interested.”

You stared as their bodies collapsed, suffering from the gravitational pull and then they were gone.

Releasing the rest of the energy slowly, you lifted the protecting field as the black whole dissolved and the gravity went back to normal.

**“You’re a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant… but scary.”**

Turning your head towards the sound, you saw Loki leaning on a rock with a smirk on his face.

“And you’re an idiot.”

You started walking away, suddenly remembering the rest of the team were supposedly fighting against Thanos’ army.

“Hey! I know my wife is the greatest force of nature AND would come to my rescue.” Loki said as he fell into step with you.

“Flattery will take you nowhere, my dear.” You stopped and faced him, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

His smile was bright and the wrinkles around his eyes gave him a child-like aura. “I beg to differ.”

At this, you finally laughed. You sighed, letting the relief consume you. Loki kept his eyes on you, making sure you were unharmed but at the same time, engraving you in his mind in case you didn’t make it back home.

Home. Oh how he longed to be back in your chambers, spending his days with you by his side enjoying each other’s presence.

His daydream was cut short as the earpieces crackled and made you wince. Steve’s voice came through with one of the greatest news Loki had ever hoped to hear.

“Thanos has been dealt with.”

You watched as his face lighted up, shoulders falling and a laugh of disbelief escaped his lips. He searched for your eyes but found you were already looking at him, eyes filled with tears.

“Any casualties?”

Your voice sounded distant but you had to make sure everyone had made it out alive. Seconds passed and your gaze never left his as you waited for Steve’s reply. Finally, the sound of a sigh echoed around the comms.

“No casualties.”

Your heart threatened to burst out of your chest at the news. Your arms immediately wrapped around Loki’s neck pulling him down to your mouth and he eagerly complied. His lips caressed yours with enthusiasm for a few seconds before his laugh forced you apart.

“Let’s go home, Loki.” You muttered, lips softly brushing against his.

Green eyes stared at you while his hands squeezed your sides, pulling you closer to him.

“As my wife wishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed it help me with feedback or a kudo :)


End file.
